


【辉你】愿赌服输

by tuzi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzi/pseuds/tuzi





	【辉你】愿赌服输

李大辉发誓自己再也不要答应陪姐姐你玩什么愿赌服输的游戏了

此时的他站在更衣室里满脸通红的望着手中的猫耳女仆装，脑中还回想着刚刚你塞给他这套衣服时说的话，一边觉得羞愧万分脑海中又是一阵气血上涌

“小辉~你输了哦，愿赌服输的话，你答应过姐姐要穿猫耳装的哦”

其实要是姐姐穿这套一定会更好看吧

不过这次是他穿又不是你

谁叫他玩游戏输给了你呢？

所以此时就只能按你说的去换好女装乖乖在床上等他咯

其实这套猫耳装原本是大辉买给你穿的，那天你正窝在大辉的怀里跟他一起看电影，看到影片中的乖巧可爱的小喵咪，你跟他的眼睛几乎都没有从小猫身上离开过了

“姐姐，我们也养一只小猫咪吧”他突然伏下身在你额上留下一吻

你还在疑惑大辉突然为什么会说出这种话，明明你俩都忙到没时间照顾幼小的喵咪

结果第二天大辉捂上你的眼睛就塞给你了一个装有猫耳女仆装的盒子，你才终于明白了他昨晚意味不明的笑，原来要养的小猫咪是你啊

只不过...这个尺码，怎么看都像是大辉他买给自己的，他比你高上一节，原本在你身上正好的衣服在他身上会变成更诱人的露脐装，还有那你都嫉妒的纤细的腰肢和腿，啧啧啧，这样的大辉谁受得了啊

你还找他的化妆师借来了他签售会时经常贴在眼下的爱心，一切准备就绪，就等着大辉答应陪你打游戏，输掉的人无条件答应胜方一件事，然后愿赌服输的穿上猫耳装

嘿，你跟大辉的游戏比试你都已经保持了99连胜的记录了，况且这次你还偷偷找来了朴志训这个大佬来场外指导，果不其然没一会大辉的游戏角色就在他的哀嚎和你的欢呼中应声倒地。他被你半强迫的推进了更衣室，然后递上了装有猫耳装的盒子

“换好了姐姐在床上等你哦~”

此时的你洗完澡正美滋滋的躺在床上吹着口哨等着小猫咪换好衣服从更衣室里溜出来

“吱嘎”一声，是门被打开的声音，小猫咪站在门口害羞的捂着眼睛不敢看你，眼角的心形亮片还露了一半出来。因为害羞，猫咪肚脐和腰腹部，大腿都微微泛着粉红色，白色丝袜裹着的小腿因为过分纤细此时更让人有欺负的欲望

最重要的是.....本来就短的不行的小裙子在他身上更是堪堪遮住他已经硬挺的性器，连在裙后的猫尾也在你的遥控下灵活的摆动着

你觉得你即使没有那东西你都快硬的不行了

“姐...姐姐”你拍了拍身边的床铺示意他来这里坐好，小喵咪的脸顿时更红了，嘴里支支吾吾的唤你姐姐，希望你可以早早的放他一马

其实你也不是什么坏人啦，只不过这么诱人的小猫咪为什么不能用摄像机记录下来呢？

李大辉的身子出奇的柔软，你指挥的许多有难度的姿势也一丝不苟的完成了。其实每次你举起相机是看着那张楚楚可怜的脸也于心不忍，可是谁叫他以前在床上也叫你换各种姿势呢？你今天一定要好好讨回来不成

过了不知道多久，你终于感到了心满意足，停下来翻阅单反里的相片，准备传上电脑好好的精修一番

此时的小猫显然也是累着了，趴在床上上下摇晃的那双小腿，你看的心里直痒痒

你还没吃到小猫呢

虽然你一直是个在性事上非常主动的人，可是李大辉还是经常会被你吓到，他那里知道一个安安静静的P图的女孩会突然眼睛一亮跑过来撕他的衣服？

哎，看来衣服质量还有够好，你撕了半天气喘吁吁就只拽下来几颗扣子，你瘪了瘪嘴只好把注意力转移到衣服外袒露的腰线上

这小子绝对是又偷偷跟着他佑镇哥去健身房举铁了，腰线都在不知不觉中凌厉了不少，想到这个你就气不打一处来，其实你也知道大辉想锻炼出肌肉让自己看起来更壮实一点，可是那样一张纯良的少年脸配上一身的肌肉怎么想都违和

你一边思考着怎样让小猫乖乖听你的话不要再去健身房，一边着手在他腰腹处的敏感点来回刺激

“嘶....”耳边的一声低吼伴随的是一阵天旋地转，小喵咪终于不愿意做下面一直受你欺负的了

“姐姐玩了这么久，也该让我讨点利息回来了吧”炙热的硬挺脱去了小裙子的束缚直直的抵在穴口，全身暴露就是一瞬间的事

“唔....大辉啊...”你似乎已经预见了今晚会受到怎样粗暴的对待，这次换你求他了呢

“姐姐刚刚给我拍了很多好看的照片呢”

“我也想把姐姐此时的美丽拍下来嘻嘻”


End file.
